Drabbles of Drunkness
by natabee
Summary: Because Allen had a food complex and Lavi was the most beautiful princess in the world. Yes, they were both completely smashed again. Rated T for language and alcohol abuse. Possible Laven in later chapters.


_Hellooo~_

_You are all probably wondering why I'm starting something else and not updating my other fics._

**_Disclaimer: I Don't own DGM! Jeezusssss..._**

* * *

_Because it's all fun and games until Allen activates his arm_.

* * *

"You wan' a posicle?"

"Yes, I want _MY_ goddamn popsicle!"

Lavi smirked his crooked smile and extended his right hand that was currently mashing into Allen's nose farther away from the prize in his left. Allen tried to push back with the power of his face, but that didn't get anywhere seeing as he was totally drunk off his ass. And that resulted in some weird shit, like inhuman strength in Lavi's arms. Allen couldn't think of any other reason why he suddenly felt so weak. Maybe Lavi got it from the giant hammer he was always swinging around?

"You waaaannnn'… dis posicle?"

"DAMMIT LAVI!"

Lavi smiled drunkly down at the struggling white haired teen, taking in his flailing form. It was fucking hilarious~

Then he got a funny idea. Funny for him, not for Allen and his overprotective food complex. He could be even scarier then Komui with Lenalee sometimes. Normally, sober Lavi would know not to be messing with Allen's food while they were both smashed, but he had engaged them in a friendly game of beer pong (they had used vodka instead, because Lavi _insisted_ that's what real men would use) and the little squirt was fucking good at accurately throwing those little goddamn white balls into red solo cups. The red haired teen had a high alcohol tolerance from years of practice, but alcohol was alcohol and it was hazing his judgment. Soooo what the hell.

The cherry flavoured popsicle currently in Lavi's other hand and out of Allen's reach had a few tongue marks that had melted away some of the frost coating the pop. Lavi made a face. He didn't like eating other people's mouth juice. He wasn't really a germ-a-phobe when it came to friends, but who knows what Allen had shoved in there thinking it is was food or something. The beansprout's mouth was a fucking sink hole, and Allen rarely paused to think when he was inhaling twenty pounds of dango.

Lavi squinted his emerald eye, inspecting the red pop a little closer. He decided that the kid didn't have mouth herpes or something, so he supposed it would be okay to eat it.

They had about twenty other boxes of popsicles that they had jacked from Jerry's freezer, despite Allen saying it was unethical to steal other people's food. Lavi reminded him that not everyone worshiped food like he did, so he wouldn't care if they took all the popsicles. Besides, they were here for the Exorcists and Finders, so why couldn't they take them? After much persuading and of course a shit ton of carrying boxes back to Lavi's room they were here, fighting over one of the hundreds of popsicles surrounding the two quarreling teens. Lavi could have easily just given up and taken another one out of the colourful boxes, but this one was special, because both boys wanted it. And currently, Lavi had it, so he would play this out as long as he felt like.

Lavi turned his head towards the melting frozen treat and poked out his tongue. Allen ceased in his struggles, sensing the change in atmosphere. He opened a liquid mercury eye to find Lavi's tongue on his fucking popsicle. His. Fucking. Popsicle. That bitch was gonna die.

"DAMMITT LAVI I'm going to fucking destroy you!"

"Allen! Shit! It was just a joke! Don't activate your ar-SHIT!"

* * *

_Dango= those sweet rice balls on a stick that Allen mind-bangs._

_Ewwww mouth juice._

_Idk what this is going to be. Like, really, I have no idea. I just woke up to this idea and decided to write it down._

_Last night, I was awake until 5:30 AM because insomnia is a bitch and then I woke up at 12, soooooo technically I only got 6 ½ hours of sleep. That's why your brain is exploding from reading this. Che. _

_Also, sorry if the characters were a bit ooc…I just imagined them both cursing and stuff when they were both drunk beyond reason. Aaaaaand they kind of needed to be like this for lulz purposes. _

_I dooz it for da lulz._

_Review? :)_

_~Natabee_


End file.
